Megra in Terrorland
by Fairytaleprincess678
Summary: After Alice fell down the rabbit hole she replaced the White Queen and the Queen of Hearts. Now, it's Megra's turn to fall down the rabbit hole. What greets her on the side is completely different though. She landed in Terrorland. (One shot for now, tell me if I should add more)
1. Chapter 1

Cesar squeezes my shoulders. "It'll be okay Meggy. I bet your training isn't that bad. It's okay. you can talk to me." I looked at him. Me and Cesar had been childhood friends forever, so we tried the whole dating thing. It failed. Everything became so terribly awkward. I met him ten years ago, when I was five. Our parents thought that we should be together since I'm a Draco and he's a Leo, but... I glowered at the ground. We were walking through the palace gardens, our lame attempt at a date. He didn't know why I was really upset. I had been blaming it on my coronation "training", but that wasn't the truth. I love my training, everyday, I surrender to my dragon, destructing anything in my way. Being able to soar above the trees, feel the burning fire in my lungs is the best feeling in the world. The fact that Cesar thinks that I dislike my training, with all that I talk about it, it kind of hurts. The real reason I'm upset is because of him. I don't like him as a boyfriend. He was like my brother growing up. I can't date him, it's wrong. I can't tell him that. It would break his heart. Although he's never told me before, but I can tell he loves me. The way his face lights up every time he sees me, so different from when it falls when I go away. How he always finds little ways to touch me, I hate it. I hate how his world revolves around me. I hate how he always wants to be with me. I hate how he always tries to protect me, how he tries to suppress my dragon. I hate that he loves me. If I ever find somebody I want to spend my time with, I want them to let me be a dragon. I want them to push me forwards, to try and tempt the dragon to show. Not to hide it, to push it back. "Ce, I can't, I can't do this," I lift my head so I can see his face clouded with confusion, "Ce, I love you, I do, but not like this. I love you as a brother, not like this. Not as a boyfriend." He tried to kiss my head, almost succeeding before I pushed him away. "Oh my god, Cesar, stop! I don't love you, I can't, okay? You-, I," I sighed, trying to form the words that would break his heart a put us back at the beginning. An awkward girl and an awkward boy, trying to find their place in the world and in a new friendship. "You always hold me back. Every time. I just want to be free. Do you know how good it feels to feel the wind on your scales? Being able to look down at the world below you and see the tiny trees dotting the tiny hills? Do you know how it feels when your wings beat the air, carrying you higher, higher, higher, then- no. Of course you don't know how that feels. When you roar, when you see your prey for the fist time, don't you feel so powerful? What if someone took that away from you. If some odd killed your lion, no you were stuck as human forever, is that what you want for me?" I stopped there. Seeing him hurt was terrible, but I couldn't stay like this. "Megra, Meggy, you don't mean that. Come back to me. I love you Meg, it'll be okay, okay? We'll figure it out. You don't have to go away, come on Meg, you know I just want you to be safe. You don't want this. Stop lying to yourself. I know you still love me, so why leave me? Come on Meg. Don't do this. I love you." I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. If I did, there would be no way I would ever let him go. I steeled myself, and glared up at him. "No, Cesar. I changed my mind. I don't love you, so please, please, leave me alone. I don't want to see you again. I want you to leave. I hate you, and I hate your control over me, so as you princess soon to be queen, I command you to leave, to never speak to me again. Good bye Cesar. Maybe someday you'll find a girl that needs to be protected. Until you find her, good luck, but don't protect people that don't need protecting." I walked away. Never looking back at the boy that once was, the boy that I loved. That part of my life was over now, and I needed to let it go.

Walking away felt like the hardest and worse decision I had ever made, but if I when's back, my dragon would die, and I would be forced to live under protection that I don't want or need. As soon as I rounded the corner, I took off running. Desperately trying to suppress the tears, I tore through the gardens, what one had been my favourite part of the palace, but now, only contained bitter memories. I was running so hard, so fast, then, nothing. No ground below me, and no world above me. Just blackness and falling. Falling, and falling, and falling, until it felt like I had fallen forever. Then still, falling. Falling, and falling, and falling. Always falling. Then, hard, cold floor. I looked around the small dark room I found myself in. I looked around the room, looking for an exit. I was surrounded by doors. Doors on every wall, on the floor, everywhere. I was about to try one when I saw a note on the smallest door. Bending down, I saw that the note said "Open Me" in swirly black writing. I tried the door. It was locked. The door next to it wasn't, and seeing no note that said "Don't Open Me" I walked through it.

What greeted me on the other side surprised me. What once might had been a wonderful, beautiful world, was now dark, colourless and haunting. The only splash of colour were the red roses seemingly dripping blood dotting the land. Seeing no way out but forwards, I walked down the old worn out path to the heart of this dead land.

After walking for about ten minutes, I heard a faint noise. I wasn't positive what it was, because it was far away, so I walked a few more paces and heard it again. Straining my ears, I heard what sounded like maniacal laughter. It was high pitched and constant, and it looked like it was coming from a dead tree several feet in front of me. Cautiously, I padded over, preparing my fire incase there was a threat behind it. "Hello!" I jumped, realising a small amount of steam from my mouth. Looking behind me, I saw a petit red head with an outrageously tall hat, that added at least a foot to her height. "Hello again strange hatless girl! I'm Loreli, and this is Cleah. We were about to have tea! Care to join us hatless child? Did you know Cleah is a cat? Also, what makes a raven like a writing desk? I've been pondering this for quite some time, and I can't think of anything! Now please, tea? Join us! Be our guest! My, I've been talking for quite some time haven't I? Twinkle twinkle little bat, how I wonder where you're at-" I cut her off before she could continue her strange song. "If I join you for tea, will you stop singing Loreli? Also, I have a name you know. Its Megra." I looked at her pointedly, as if to tell her to use my name or she would regret it. "Right you are. Ms. Megra. So... tea? We don't have a wide variety of choices. Actually, the only tea we have is the drinking tea! So please, sit down! Please try not to sit on Cheshy, she like being invisible. Smiling and whatnot. Flying across the universe, to the mystical land of hats and twinkle twinkle twinkle little bat! That's the kings song did you know? Beware the king! He will chop off your head and feel no regret! Oh, the king, the king!" I stopped paying attention once she stated talking about how caterpillar sat on the mushroom, and how the heart would stop beating in the palace of the heart. I didn't have time for this unintelligible babbling. The. Cat girl popped back into existence as I pounded the table. "Ok, Loreli and Cat, listen to me. I have some questions that you will answer. Got it?" Loreli and Cat girl nodded, their hand visibly shaking. "Number one, Cat, what is your name? Is it Cleah, Cheshy, or something else? Please tell me, because I'm confused, and I hate being confused." Cat took a deep breath before responding. I didn't really understand why she seemed so nervous, saying as she was just telling me her name. Am I really that scary? "Hi Meggy, Megra, I'm Cleah, but you can also call me Cheshy. Lots of people do." I sighed. Her answer was good enough. "Thank you. It's nice to meet you Cleah. Now second, who is this king you keep talking about? Could he help me get back home?" I was calmer now, seeing no threat to protect myself from. "Oh," Loreli spoke quietly, as if scared someone would over hear her, "the king. His name is Jack, he's the king of spades. He rules over Terrorland, the kingdom you currently find yourself in. He's also the brave commander of the Black Card army in the war against Wonderland. I used to live in Wonderland you know... I sold hats. I still do, but in Wonderland, everyone stopped buying them after Irina came to Wonderland. She sold shoes, and suddenly, they were the knew thing. Everyone had to have a pair of Mad Cobbler Shoes, and soon, they all forgot about Loreli Hats. I when out of business, so me and Cheshy moved here. We had a hard time getting across the mirror though. The queen has a whole league of cards guarding the border." Snapping out of her moment of sanity, Loreli went back to asking me about tea. "I'm sorry Loreli, but I'm afraid I have to find the king. Could you give me directions to the palace?" Her face fell for a moment, "you won't be staying for tea? We were just about to celebrate Cheshy's unbirthday! Ah well. To get to the palace just follow the roses! Roses, roses, roses! Roses they are! Follow the roses! Farewell hatless Ms. Megra! Until next time!" She laughed while pouring a generous cup of tea, making it spill over the brim with every shake of her shoulders. It was strange, despite me having just met them, I felt a strange sense of sadness, having to leave them behind. Turning to say goodbye, I thought I saw a tiny frown on both girls faces. "Goodbye Loreli! Goodbye Cle- Cheshy! Until next time! If I'm still here, I would love to buy one of your hats and have tea with you after I meet the king" I waved one last time at them before setting off to the palace, this time conscious of the dripping roses next to the path. While I walked, I thought of the two girls I had met. Loreli, sweet under her insane exterior, and Cleah, a shy nervous cat that had been hit one time to many. What had made her come to Terrorland? Or had she just not wanted her friend to go alone? Feeling lost and confused, I wished more than ever they were here keeping me company on this long trek to the palace.

I had been walking for at least two hours when the path got neater. The whole while I was thinking about King Skylar. What would he be like? Would he be kind and sweet, or a mean tyrant that so many kings were? These thoughts clouded my brain like the smoke in the sky above me. Another person? I walked towards the smoke, not bothering with the fire this time. "Hello?" I called, "is anyone there? How close am I to the Palace of the Spade?" "Who are you insolent child?" A deep voice came from the giant dead mushroom ahead of me. "Why hello there sir, I was just wondering if you could tell me were the palace is? I've been walking for quite some time, and would like to know if I'm close, or going the right way." I was getting a bit nervous, having to talk to a faceless stranger. I circled the mushroom and still saw nothing. "Look above you stupid girl. I'm up here." I looked up and saw a big red caterpillar smoking rings with a pipe. "Don't look at me like I'm some sort of insect insufferable girl. I am a person like you, I just prefer to be in my other form. I find it more... liberating. Another thing, naïve little girl, if you want to get to the palace follow the roses. You couldn't have been foolish enough to come here on your own and with out directions. How stupidly dull of you. Remove yourself from my presence dumb girl. Yes. Go away." With one final smoke ring in my face, I turned my back to him and left. How rude of him to treat me that way! Had his mother never taught him manners? With a huff, I continued along my way. There were more dripping roses along this path, and more red puddles on the ground. I took this as a good sign, so I kept walking in the direction the palace hopefully was.

My body felt like it was on fire by the time I saw the tallest spire of the palace through the tips of the trees. I had been walking for about five hours, and I didn't think I could handle walking for a second longer. Judging by how far away the trees were, i had about a mile left to walk, so I would have to pull myself together if I were to succeed. By then, there was nothing but dripping rose bushes on the side of the now paved road. Each bush, beautifully scary, dripping their red liquid onto the wet, crimson grass. Not being able to contain my curiosity a bit longer, a strayed from my path over to the nearest bush, and put my finger under one of the drops from the roses. The substance was warm and thick, staining my finger red every time it dropped onto my skin. Pulling myself away from the mysterious flower, I continued my journey to the palace, every step getting me a half a meter closer. I didn't know where I was, and you can't change when you're scared or tired. I wish I could have flown, but for the first time, I was scared. It's just how it works. I don't really know why, but it would really come in handy right now. I wouldn't mind being able to go ten times faster, with my black and purple wings beating the air. No, I really wouldn't mind it.

Finally, I saw it. I saw the whole palace, and it took my breath away. It was shaped exactly like a spade, a giant floating heart with a stem grounding it. It was entirely back and white, and easily twice the size of the kings palace back home. I walked up to the grand double doors in the front of the palace, and found myself in front of a crowd of black cards. "State your name and business Ma'am" One of the guards stepped out of the perfect line blocking the door. "I came here to see the king, Skylar?" He looked at me, expecting the second part of my answer, "oh, and my name is Megra Draco Kace." The guard looked me over, eying my once lovely black dress, now tattered and ripped where the delicate lace one was. He looked at my lace up black heels, my dark purple leather jacket, my violet eyes, and my messy black hair. He was about to let me through before he spotted my necklace, sitting right above my tattoo on my collarbone. The tattoo was black, a spade. It was a spade with an intricate black dragon. If he had never seen the tattoo, he might have let me pass, but no. Not with the mark of the Jabberwocky staining my skin. "Out!" His voice was loud. So, so loud. Of everything he could have said, he had to say the one word that would keep me in this mad house forever. "Please sir! I just need to ask his royal highness a question! Please, this tattoo means nothing!" I was crying, "please... I need to get home... my family, my- Cesar, oh my god, I told him I didn't love him, oh my god, oh my god, oh my go-" "let the poor girl in. Can't you see she's crying?" The voice was loud, commanding. As if it was used to being in charge. The king. "Of course your royal highness, I never should have refused her entrance. That was unacceptable. I'm so sorry Miss Kace. Please, come in." I looked up at the king. He couldn't have been much older that I was. At oldest, nineteen. Only two years older than me. He had shaggy black hair, a tan muscular frame, teal eyes so light they looked like they had no colour at all, and at least three inches on me. I might have been tall, but he was huge. For someone who had to carry so much responsibility, he looked good. I curtsied as low as I could and addressed him as anyone should address a king. Your royal majesty King Skylar, it is an honour to stand in your presence. I hope you will give me the time to ask you a simple question." He laughed, surprising me with how light his tone was, carrying only a hint of madness, quite contrasting Loreli's full out mad cackle. "No need for that Megra Draco Bram Kace I've been expecting you. I was wondering when you would come. Now we finally have a chance of winning this war against Wonderland. Please, come in." I gawked at him, wondering for the life of me how he knew my other middle name. I never told anyone about it. In fact, only me and my parents knew it existed. Apparently Skylar knew about it too. But, how?


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: hi guys! This took a long time to upload, sorry! If you happen to be reading this, thank you and enjoy!)**

I followed him up the steps of the stem until we got to the main part of the Spade shaped palace. Unintentionally, I paused. My jaw dropped open in amazement, turning in a circle taking in the sights of the palace. It was big, so much bigger than it appeared on the outside.

It was like a tiny city, every shop you could possibly need to live a comfortable life, was there. In the centre of it all, was a small park. Walking towards it, I saw that it included a small playground, hosting squealing kids and chattering parents keeping a watchful eye on their children. There were couples lying on the grass on the opposite side of the park, old friends taking a walk while recalling fond memories, and strangers reading on one of the many benches littering this small slice of paradise.

"Megra," I turned to see the king motioning me to follow him, "I have a very busy schedule, and I would not appreciate you wasting my time admiring my home. So please, follow me so I can show your to your apartment." Spinning on his heel, he walked briskly to the grand staircase, not bothering to see if I was behind him.

"You will be staying on the fifth floor. You are to share your apartments with two other girls. Ms. Loreli and Cleahpatra Bell." I stepped back. I would be sharing my room with Loreli and Cleah? How how had they gotten to the castle so quick? Why were they living here? "Pardon me, Mr. King, but why do Loreli and Cleahpatra live here?" He ignored my question and went on, much to my annoyance.

"I trust you will tolerate each other enough so I don't move you. You are welcome on any floor of the palace except for the sixth floor unless you have an invitation sent by me. Your room has been fully stocked with any necessities you might need. If you require more, simply tell one of the maids." He walked me over to my room, opening the door for me. "This is where you will live. You can settle in today, but tomorrow you will start training." Why did he keep talking about things like I already knew what they meant? What was going on? "Goodnight Ms. Kace. I will see you tomorrow at breakfast to talk about your new life here. A more formal invitation will be sent to you when I reach my office to write the invitation."

With that he left, leaving me at the door to my new home. I had so many questions, where was Terrorland? Why was I sharing a room with Loreli and Cleah? Why were there random kids in the park? Now, I had no idea what was going on, where I was, nothing. I wished more than anything that I could have asked more questions to get more answers, asked to go home, anything. Now, I was stuck in this strange place. Gathering up my courage, I walked through the front door into a simple living room.

In the centre, there was a coffee table surrounded by comfortable looking armchairs and couches. For people like Loreli and Cleah, the room seemed a bit dull. The colour scheme was monotone. Dark wood, cherrywood furniture, and white walls. The only colour in the room was wall made of bookcases, filled with books ranging from brightly coloured novels to old, faded, and worn classics. I ran my fingers along the spines of the books, my eyes catching on one title. Alice in Wonderland: The true story of the Queen of Hearts by Lewis Carroll. A biography about the queen of Wonderland. I would have to read it some day to try and make sense of this crazy world I landed in. Just as I was about to make my way into the next room, I heard footsteps coming from behind me. Spinning, I found myself facing Loreli and Cleah, identical grins spreading across their faces.

"Miss Hatless Megra, what a pleasure to see you again! I hope you will let me hat you now! Oh, lets take a tour around the rooms shall we?" Loreli laughed then, giggling at some unspoken joke in her head. Brushing aside the thought of how they got to the palace so fast, I let the girls give me their tour.

"This here is the room of living. In this room we enjoy reading books, talking, entertaining the occasional guest, and living." Gesturing to the right, she continued. "This here are Loreli's sleeping arrangements and hatting workshop. Through the next door is my room, and yours is just through that door there." She pointed to a small door in the corner just as the main door opened, and a servant girl came in carrying a thick, creamy envelope.

"Miss Megra Kace? I have an invitation for you. From the king?" I walked over to her, reaching to get the invitation. I thanked her and she left, no doubt going to run some other errand for the king. Cleah got my attention and proceeded with her tour. When Cleah finally finished, I escaped to my room to read my invitation.

 _Miss Kace,_

 _I_ _hope you are enjoying your stay at the palace of the spade. You have been formally invited to breakfast in the royal dining room at nine hundred hours. A royal maid will come to pick you up to show you to the room. Any questions you will have will be answered then._

 _Best regards,_

 _Skylar Cypress King_

I looked around my new room then, taking in every small detail. The walls were white, as if asking to be drawn on. The perfectly made queen sized bed had plain white sheets and pillows now the slightest bit rumpled. There was a small crate next to bed serving as a nightstand, a little table and an armoire pushed against the wall. There were three doors in the room, one of which I had just walked through.

I walked through the door on the right and saw a quaint bathroom on the other side. The walls had light purple tiles and there was a soft white rug covering the also purple tiled floor. There was a bathtub, toilet, sink and vanity as well. The vanity held brushes, hair products, lotions... anything I could possibly imagine.

Closing the door behind me, I stepped back into by bedroom. Turning to the last unopened door in my room, I entered and was greeted by an office. It had a desk, chair, bookshelf, paper, pens, pencils, and envelopes.

Seeing nothing that could be of interest to me at the moment, I entered my room again and collapsed on my bed, not bothering to change.

 **So... scrap it or keep it? Please leave an honest review** **xoxo,** **Mor**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: hi guys! This took a very long time to update, sorry about that! I've been really buisy lately with swimming, piano, and an online class I'm taking. I'll try not to take so long next time. ENJOY!**

I awoke the next day to a soft tapping on my door. Opening my eyes, I ran my fingers through my hair to look mildly presentable before I got up to see who found it necessary to wake me up at such early hours of the morning.

"Ms. Megra?" In front of me stood a pretty blond girl with cornflower blue eyes. "Good morning Ms. Megra, my name is Delilah Tea, I'm your personal maid. I'm so very sorry that I wasn't here to help you yesterday, I just thought you might want some time to settle in. Now, you need to get prepared for the breakfast." She shuffled over to my closet and opened the doors, pulling things out that seemed appropriate.

"Now, Ms. Megra, I would assume you like the colour purple. Am I correct?" I softly nodded my head. Her voice was monotone as she kept looking through all of the garments as if she had something better to do.

After about five minutes, she pulled out two dresses, both purple in colour, and about mid thigh length. The only difference was that one was tight and long sleeves, and the other was a flowing dress. I lifted the strappy one out of her hand and ushered her out of my room so I could change in peace. Peeling the dirtied dress and jacket off my body, I glanced at the mirror. I was reasonably pretty, I had curves enough, longish legs, a soft face with sharp features, and my distinct violet eyes.

Pulling myself away from my reflection, I stepped into my new dress. The neckline was already low enough, but the black tattoo wasn't helping to direct people's attention to my face. I opened my door to let an impatient Delilah back into my room.

"Why, Ms. Megra, you look decent. I must say, I really can make even the ugliest duckling into a swan. I just have a way with colours."

I looked at her with a fixed glare, and she turned back to the closet to choose the shoes that I was to wear to breakfast. She emerged with outrageously bright lime green shoes with heels so sharp you could stab a man. Now, I was no expert on colour, but I was pretty positive that my purple dress would clash horribly with Delilah's choice of foot wear. When I tried to explain my thoughts to her, she let out an ear splitting shriek that curdled my blood.

"NO! Ms. Megra! you MUST wear the shoes! Please! Please! Please..." She was sobbing, and I didn't know what to do. "Please Ms., please wear the shoes. Please, please, please... for the raven, please, please..." She curled into herself, whispering inaudible nonsense to herself.

"Delilah, please stop crying," I crouched down so I was eye level to her. "Please Delilah. You need to show me where to go. I promise I will wear your shoes. For the raven. Now get up please, there we go. Wipe your eyes. Good girl. Now, let's go, shall we?" She grasped my arm tightly and dragged me out of my courters. I had no option but to go along, not daring to to voice my questions aloud.

"Presenting esteemed guest, Ms. Megra Kace!" After a short fanfare in my honour from a short, pale man, I was aloud into the dining room, only to be met by a low whistle from the king.

"Now those," he started, "are some interesting shoes." He laughed, and I was silently thankful that Delilah had already left. "Please, do tell me about those shoes."

Finding it rude to glare at the king, I just ignored him as I sat at the end of the table, the only seat with a set place. After he had stopped laughing, Skylar proceeded to talk about breakfast. "So while we talk, we will have a lovely assortment of food, ranging from home made spaffles, sposte, and spausages, to freshly squeezed sporange juice."

I stared at him, wondering if he too had lost his mind.

"Pardon me, Your Highness, but what exactly are spausages and such?"

Now it was his turn to look at me as if I had lost my mind. "Why, they are Spade shaped sausages and such. Everybody knows that! They are a true treat fit for a king." My face must have been quite a sight, because he burst out laughing again.

"Kidding, kidding. We have no spausages. We do have regular shaped food though. Now, tell me about yourself." He switched seats so that he was sitting next to me now.

"Well, you already seem to know my name, so basically, I'm seventeen, I like drawing... I lived in Yzeria I -"

He cut me off then. "No. not good enough. I need to know smaller things. What's your favourite colour? Favourite food? Something small."

I thought about that for a moment. "Well, my favourite colour is red, yet I always seem to find myself wearing purple. My favourite food is honey, my favourite flower is a cherry blossom, unless you count mistletoe. It's just so romantic..." I sighed and when back to my list. "When I draw, I refuse to use colour... I don't know... what else would you like to know?" He sat staring at me for a while, and I swear I heard him say 'everything'. He shook his head as if to clear his thoughts just as the food arrived.

"Your majesty." The server bowed, then left. With a wave of his hand, the king dismissed the rest of the guards and servers leaving us alone.

"Well Megra, I assume you have lots of questions. So, lets start with some obvious ones. My name is Skylar Cypress King and I am-"

"Wait," I started. "Isn't Skylar a girl's name?"

He glared at me. "Do I look like a girl to you? Because I'm not. Now, any more unnecessary gender questions? And no, my parents were not expecting a girl. But anyway. What was I saying?" He thought for a second. "Right? I am nineteen years of age. I am the king of Spades, so I rule this kingdom. You are currently in the continent of Wonder. In wonder, there are five kingdoms ruled by the suits.

There is Terrorland, ruled by the Spades, then we have Wonderland, ruled by the hearts, or Queen Alice. We are currently warring against Wonderland. There is Crowns, ruled by the clubs, Queen Kalliope and Princess Elai. There is Checkers, ruled by the diamonds, Kings Flynn and Flynt. Finally, there is Madness ruled by the Joker. Nobody knows much about them except that they aren't on any side. They team up with the kingdom that gives them more of a reward in the end.

Also, the reason that Ms. Loreli and Cleahpatra are here is because they are Wonderland refugees. The families you saw on the first floor are refugees as well. I make it my personal duty to take in any person that seeks protection from anything and anyone. Now. You were wondering about your training.

As you know, we are in a war. Wonderland has a White Wing dragon on their side. Now, with you, we have a Jabberwocky on our side. Tell me, how many of the Jabberwocky were left in your world?"

I fought back tears. "I was the last one. My mother died when I was just a little girl, leaving my father to raise me. You see, originally, my mother's family was from Elyzi, the land of the dragons. The Jabberwocky gene was passed down for generations through her family. When she gave birth to be, I got that gene too, but not my brother, as the dragon trait only gets passed down to the females. Then, my mother died, leaving me the last Jabberwoky, since the Elyzian race is now extinct because of hunters." I wiped a corner of my eye and held my head higher.

"I'm so sorry Megra. I know how hard losing your family can be. Well. Let us not dwell on the dark times. Also, so that everybody knows you belong in the palace, you need to wear this at all times."

He pulled out a tiny box, and I opened it. Inside was a simple necklace. It was a small black rectangle with a spade shaped hole. I lifted it out of its box and admired it's black chain that looped through the spade. Realising that I couldn't put it on myself, Skylar went over to me and clasped the necklace together. His soft touch sent shivers down my spine that I desperately tried to suppress. I let go of a breath I didn't realise I was holding back. He gently pulled on one of my curls, muttering some random thing I couldn't hear. It was all I could do to not lean into his touch. He sat down then, and I was grateful for the space between us.

 **So... did you like it? I have the next chapter written, but if you want to read more about it, you can find it on my fiction press account (morganalefay678) on there is a one shot to this story, basically what happens in the end. Scrap it or Keep it? Please review/follow/fave!**

 **xoxo,**

 **Mor**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: so I was looking at the stats for this story, and I saw that I had gotten some alerts, which makes me incredibly happy, although it was only like two, it just proves that I'm not some nobody writing stuff no one ever reads. Thank you to those people out there. Anyway... ENJOY.)**

He got up once we finished eating.

"Well then, Megra, it's time to train. If you would please follow me, I'll show you to the training rooms."

He led me down a hall and hesitated before a door, his gaze running over my purple dress and green shoes.

"Somehow, I get the feeling that those aren't the most appropriate clothes for training. Why don't we just tour the rooms instead? Then you'll have no need to try and train in those marvellously interesting shoes."

He opened the door and grabbed my hand, pulling me through the entryway.

"So in here we have the fitness room. We have the rock walls, weights, climbing ropes, and the hanging bars."

I spun in a circle, taking in the fifty foot rock wall, the wall filled with racks beyond racks of weights, the various ropes connected to the ceiling, and the rope ladder connected to bars far above my head. The king started walking again, and led me into a separate room.

"This here is the fighting room. We've got swords, cross bows, normal bows, long bows, short bows, guns, knives, slingshots, any weapon you can thing of. Of course, you would need to do to the designated areas to use those weapons such as the archery and shooting range. I think that you should be trained in the use of knives. They seem to suit you. Now, let's continue on to the last room shall we?"

He dragged me off before I had a chance to take a good look at the fighting room.

In the last room, I was met not with a room with weapons or special walls, but instead just a hallway with doors. I thought of the room I had landed in after I fell down the hole when I broke up with a Cesar.

"Now Megra, these are the simulation rooms. This is were you will be able to shift into your Jabberwocky and train, since these are all tailored to your specific animal. You will be assigned one specific chamber that will give you different challenges depending on how you've been training. Now, be a dear and look out for a door that calls to you okay?"

Indeed, after walking about twenty feet, a door changed. Upon its smooth surface, 'Open Me' appeared in flowing script, just like the door in that curious room from the day before.

"Well, go on then, walk into the room! Don't worry, I'm right behind you."

I turned the handle and stepped into the room. Automatic lights flicked on as I waked in. Instead of the grandeur I was expecting, the room was just tiny with plain white walls. I turned around and found Skylar standing in front of me. He was so close I could feel his warm breath.

My face involuntary flamed red, and I ducked my head so he couldn't see my blush. It didn't work. He grabbed my face and lifted it towards him with a small smirk.

"I make you blush?"

My face flushed ever redder.

"Um. N-no? You don't make me blush. This is just, um... Makeup. Yes, makeup. Delilah just added lots of rouge. No, you don't make me blush. That would be weird. Ha! No. No you don't..."

He ran a finger along my cheek before inspecting it.

"Nothing came off... that must be some really sticky makeup."

I tried to look away but his grip didn't falter.

"I'll need to keep that in mind sweetheart."

He winked at me and stepped out of the room, leaving me alone, wondering what had happened. I stayed there until my face returned to its normal shade.

"Ready princess?"

"You do realise that you're the king, and calling me a princess would suggest I'm your daughter, right? Also, you said you were nineteen, and I'm seventeen. I'm not sure how that would work out."

"Fine. Are you ready, my queen?"

I suppressed the blush creeping up my face as I thought about what that could possibly mean.

"I'm going to give you a tour of the palace. Please, follow me. You've already seen the training rooms and the dining room, so the last thing on this floor are my apartments. Feel free to come to me if you ever find the need."

He walked me out of the room and led me down the hall, stopping at ornate gold double doors.

"These are my rooms. Now, we can skip the fifth floor since those are just guest apartments where you are staying."

He started walking down the stairs when I stopped to ask a question.

"Your Majesty?"

"Please, call me Skylar."

"Oh, okay. Your- Skylar? Don't you ever get tired of having to walk up stairs to get to your rooms?"

He laughed at this.

"Not really. I tend to stay on my own floor, and even when I don't, I work out in my training rooms so the stairs don't tire me. If you get tired you can tell me, and we can resume this tour tomorrow okay?"

I nodded and we kept walking.

"Down here is the kitchen. You can always come down here if you are in need of a snack, or you can tell your maid to bring up some food."

He led me down more steps not bothering to stop at the kitchen.

"These are the training rooms. The soldiers and the refugees are welcome to use these at anytime. They are the same as the training rooms you saw upstairs, so there is no need to stop here either. Now let's continue on to the first floor shall we?"

We walked down the stairs again until we reached the mini city I had seen before.

"This is where all the refugees live. We always make sure to have extra housing for all those who seek it, so no one has to live out in the harsh weather."

I looked at it again. The multitude of shops, the park, with even more children than there were before. I spotted some quaint village to the side, and found myself walking towards it.

The houses were small, with thatched roofs and flower boxes hanging outside the windows. I could see some families working about, as if they had lived there their whole lives. With a start, I realised that maybe they had lived there their entire lives. I wondered where they all had come from when I felt a presence behind me.

"Tired yet?"

I shook my head. It was still early, and I had gotten a lot of sleep the night before.

"I am hungry though..."

Skylar smiled and took my hand.

"I know a place."

"I should hope so. You live here, remember?"

He started walking in the direction of a small building. Duchess Bakery was written big gold letters surrounded by red and blue flowers. The sign was faded, and the paint had started to chip. When they walked through the door, the sweet tinkling came from a bell hanging above their heads. The bakery was cozy, it had a black and white tiled floor, baby pink walls trimmed with cream, and a big glass display case. Inside the case were dozens of delicate pastries, ranging from large cakes to tiny blackberry cookies shaped like spades.

Just as I was about to turn to Skylar to ask what I should get, a round lady walked through a pair of lace curtains behind the case. I startled when I saw her, for she wasn't a very attractive woman. She was short, but had been cursed with an abnormally large face. A whale of a nose that turned upwards and brought out the tiny muddy brown eyes and thin lips. Her hair was red and greasy, and it looked like a mouse had decided to make its home there. I was almost certain that she could hear my thoughts due to her sizeable ears. Instead of looking at that beast of a woman, I busied myself by looking at the bakes goods. As I "busied" myself, the king struck up a conversation with her as if they were old friends. A small, jam tart caught my gaze, and I decided to order it. I managed to get the ugly woman's attention, and pointed to the tart. She put it in a paper bag.

"Pay up girl."

Her voice was raspy, yet at the same time, pretty. Confused, I looked at Skylar, who took my hand and smiled.

"Tell her a secret. That's how you pay around here, in Terrorland. It doesn't have to be big, just something you haven't told many people before."

I thought for a second, then told her.

"I failed my science class in my old grade school, so I started using art as a way to make myself feel better."

The duchess smiled, pleased with my secret. She gave me the bag, and I could feel the warmth radiating off my pastry. Skylar squeezed my hand and ordered a wide variety of baked goods.

"Give me your secret, King. You aren't getting out of this with flattery again."

Skylar didn't hesitate before thinking.

"Just between you and me, the Bandersnatch is a bit of a lame animal for a King."

He smirked at the woman.

"Give me my food Duchess, I've already told you a secret."

Duchess rolled her eyes before handing him his bags. I waved at her before going out the door.

 **So, what did you think? Scrap it? Keep it? I have a few more chapters to post if you guys want me to. Follow,review,fave love yall!**

 **xoxo,**

 **ana**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: hi guys! Here's a chapter five of this story, hope you like it! ENJOY)**

We walked in silence until we reached the stairs. "Well, she wasn't much of a looker, was she?" He laughed and looked back at me. "Is it true, what you said?" I nodded, but didn't say anything. He nudged my shoulder. "Hey, maybe you can draw me some day Miss Megra." I smiled and rolled my eyes at him, trying to ignore the fluttering in my chest. By the time we got to the third floor, I was already out of breath, and trying poorly to conceal it. "Are you tired Miss Megra?" He smirked at me and I blushed again, grateful that he didn't mention any makeup this time. I nodded, my pride having left me a long time ago. Before I even knew what he was doing, he had dumped his bags into my arms and scooped me up. I let out a quick shout in protest, but didn't struggle against him. I learn against his chest and closed my eyes. The steady rise and fall of his chest lulled me to sleep.

I woke up when a bolt of pain went through me. I looked around and found myself lying on my back on the floor, Skylar above me smirking. "Haha very funny King." I was not amused. "Now get me up and let me eat my food. I'm hungry." His eyes opened in surprise as he grabbed my hand and lifted me up. When I was standing, I was facing a window like mirror. I saw myself in the mirror, but behind my reflection was a green meadow with a small, crystal clear pond. Skylar put a hand on my back. "Walk through Miss Megra." I put my had up to the mirror and felt it give underneath my touch. My hand went through the mirror, and without a second thought, I pushed my whole self through. I looked around in awe. We were in a completely different world. I was standing on an island surrounded by grass. I could see the pond that I saw through the mirror and ran towards it. Behind it was a bridge connecting to a separate island. I didn't cross, but from what I could see, there were three more islands, all of them as picturesque as this one. One had a small forest, and other had another pond, and the last one had just grass. Carefully, I stepped onto the bridge, and looked down at the water below. I gasped in surprise. These islands weren't in the water, they were above it. All these islands were floating. In the distance I could see another island, if was bigger than the one that I was on, and it wasn't floating. I looked at it for a little while longer, then turned back to the mirror. Skylar stepped through and set down a red and white checkered cloth, spreading out our pastries on it. I thought about what he said at the bakery. Mustering up my courage, I asked the question I had been waiting to ask since we left. "Skylar?" He looked at me, gesturing to sit. I did and continued my question. "What's a Bandersnatch?" He laughed and tilted his head up to the sun. "It's this really lame animal. Imagine a mix between a dog, a bear, and a monster. But mostly, it's just an oversized dog." I wasn't sure what he meant, a dog, bear, and monster? What did that even mean?

"Show me."

He smiled and stood up. I could see his discomfort as he started shifting. It only lasted a second, by I knew from experience that shifting hurt like hell. I blinked, and standing in Skylar's place was indeed a dog bear monster hybrid. He was huge, and covered in white fur dotted with patches of black. His teeth had grown, and now ended in wicked sharp points. His eyes had stayed the same, a cool icy blue. Unable to resist myself, I began to shift. I could feel the excruciating pain of the bones in my back snapping and growing, until two large leathery purple wings were sprouting from my back. It wasn't a full shift, but it was something. It felt wonderful to be able to change without having anyone trying to stop me. Despite me only being in Terrorland for two days, I had almost forgotten Cesar existed. Without daring to second guess myself, I ran towards the end of the island and jumped.

I couldn't remember the last time I had felt so alive. Being able to jump like that and just go into a free fall was something Cesar would never let me do. I could feel the icy wind slicing into my face as I was falling. The water bellow me started rushing at m faster and faster, until I pulled up at the last second. My feet grazed the waves, sending a spray of water around me, creating a rainbow of droplets. I looked up and saw Skylar, back in his human form gaping down at me. I let out a shout of joy, and Skylar roared back at me. I flew in a few more circles before touching down besides him, curling up my wings so they were behind my back. It never failed to amaze me how big they were, stretching from the top of my head to skimming the ground. Skylar turned to look at me, the awe apparent on his face. He smiled at me, and before he could react, I wrapped my arms around him, and took off again. As soon as we left the ground I could feel him tense up, so I purposely slowed my flight, and pulled up so we were flying straight.

"Having fun, Your Highness?"

"What did I tell you about calling me 'Your Highness' Miss Megra?"

I laughed, and he did too after a second.

"Were should we go Your Highness?"

Although I couldn't see his face, I could practically feel him rolling his eyes at me. It wasn't my fault that my mother, while she was alive, had brought me up to have good manners. Of course, she would be completely appalled that I was holding a king in my arms hundreds of meters above ground. He pointed to the one island that seemed to be touching the water.

"Set us down there, and I'll tell you more about where we are."

I did set him down, although I might have flown in a few loops and drops before I did. When I placed him on the ground, I could see his face had become a few shades paler, and he did look to happy. I suppose I should feel bad for making the King a bit nauseous, but I had this feeling that he would care much.

"That, was completely unnecessary Miss Megra."

"Sorry Mister King, I couldn't help it. But don't worry, you'll get used to it."

"I don't think I ever will Miss Megra."

"Your loss."

We had landed in a grassy field that was so green and lush it must have been fake. Skylar sat down and patted the spot next to him. Cautiously, I lowered myself onto the grass, not wanting to slip in my green shoes. As soon as I felt the grass against my legs I let out a small laugh. The grass tickled my skin, and it was warm, not unpleasant and scratchy like the grass back home.

"Enjoying the grass, are we Princess?"

"Shut up, King."

I smiled, showing him that I didn't mean what I said. I took off my shoes and threw them a couple meters away. "Why did you do that?" Skylar looked at me as if he really cared what I did with my shoes. I shrugged. "They were uncomfortable." I let myself fall against the grass and closed my eyes as he started telling me about Terrorland.

 **So, scrap it or keep it? Comment/follow/fave! I think I might update my divergent fic tomorrow, should I?**

 **xoxo, ana**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N: Did I update yesterday? Yes. Did I wanna update today? Yes. ENJOY.)**

"We live in a world called Fantàsia. It is a completely separate planet from yours. Although we live in the same solar system, the Galatia, our planets have never engaged in any trades for thousands of years, and space travel between the two is no longer spoken of. In Fantàsia, there are six continents. We have Wonder, which is where we live, Never, Under, Grimm, Pacem, and Atlantis.

"In the continent of Wonder, we have five Kingdoms: Terrorland, ruled by the Spades, Wonderland, ruled by the Hearts, Crowns, ruled by the Clubs, Checkers ruled by the Diamonds, and Madness ruled by the Joker. Each suit has something special about them. The Diamonds can control time, the Clubs have a special connection with nature, the Hearts have no heart, and the Spades are dreamers. We can see into people's dreams and see them there. That is how I knew you were coming and what your name was. As soon as I heard the prophesy that the Jabberwoky would come back destroy the heartless queen, I started slipping into your dreams to see if you were the one. You were, and you happen to be right at the last entrance to our world. How you opened that doorway, I not sure. But you did, and now here you are.

"In the continent Never, it is all one big Kingdom ruled by King Peter and Queen Tigerlily. Some of the bigger landmarks are Skull Bay, Mermaid Cove, the Lost Island, and Pixie Hollow. I don't know much about never, but I know that there is a nefarious Pirate that goes by the name "Hook" that lives in Skull Bay with his daughter, and I also know that in Pixie Hollow, there is a fairy called Tinkerbell that guards the biggest, and most dangerous prison in all of Fantàsia. Like I said. I don't know much.

"In Under, the only people I know to live there are the Twelve Sisters, the Twelve Brothers, the Demon King, and the demons themselves. I've never been, nor has any one else, save for the few people that live there. It is a small continent, only about the size of Pacem."

I opened one of my eyes.

"What's Pacem?"

"Pacem is the continent that we find ourselves in right now. Its also small, made up of multiple floating islands. This continent is in the middle of Fantàsia, and it is open to everyone. It is always at a perfect temperature, always very green, and always very safe. The island that we find ourselves on right now is a ring that surrounds all of the islands. It has a magical barrier on it, so no evil can pass through. Nobody actually lives in Pacem, but people come here to visit. I for one, like to come to Pacem to think, because it always seems to be empty when I come here, and if it's not, I find an island that is."

He paused for a breath.

"Can I move onto the next continent now? We have two left."

I nodded my head and he continued.

"The next continent is Grimm, also known as the "Princess Lands". That place is only kingdoms, and every single one has a princess. It's become so famous that people from other planets know of its existence, and have made books and movies about all those princesses. I went once and hated it. everything revolved around the princesses and the queens. It was terrible. A word of advice Miss Megra, don't ever go to the Princess Lands." Without opening my eyes I laughed, giggling at the thought of Skylar surrounded by so many princesses and hating it.

"Was it really that bad?"

I could hear the smile in his voice when he spoke.

"It was terrible Miss. Megra. I hope that if I ever have to be forced to go, you'll go with me. I feel like you're the type of person that could make me less miserable there. Promise me that you'll go with me? Please?" I laughed again and opened my eyes. "Don't worry King, I'll go, but only to see your face." He tried to swat my head, but I dodged away and he only got a handful of grass.

"The last continent is Atlantis, and basically, it's the sea. The entire ocean is part of Atlantis."

"Even that water?"

I pointed to the water on the inside of the island ring.

"No. Only the water on the out side of the continents. Any body of water that is inside of a continent is part of that continent, not Atlantis. The people that live in Atlantis are the Merfolk. Anyone who lives in the water lives in Atlantis. That means Mermaids, Mermen, sea monsters. All types of things. I've never been, obviously, since I'm not capable of breathing any water, but people have told me wonderful things about it."

 **Did I'd you like it? Scrap it or keep it? Xoxo, ana**


End file.
